


What Comes Next

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, it's lighter than cotton candy i promise, vague mentions of sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kagami wakes up and wonders what's next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO [Steffel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel)
> 
> I'm sorry this is kind of late and also not very good haha, I hope you'll like it even a bit, because I seriously didn't know what to write you XD;;;;

Kagami woke up with his face pressed into the pillow and an arm thrown over something warm and soft and moving.

He blinked a few times, clearing the fog from his vision and the soft, warm, moving thing turned out to be a waist.

Specifically, _Kuroko’s_ waist.

Kagami panicked for a moment, before he calmed down, when he remembered, that no, he hadn’t broken into Kuroko’s home, nor was it a dream (this time).

It was honest to god reality. A reality which made Kagami’s cheeks flame and burry his face further into the pillow.

He remembered now. _Everything_.

He remembered how they came from late evening street ball game, that, for the first time neither had a lot of interest in, how both of them kept loosing the ball and missing the hoop and tripping over their own two feet, because they couldn’t stop thinking about what they agreed on.

They spoke in monosyllables, avoiding eye contact and blushing whenever one would find the other’s gaze on himself 

But when they came home, it just _happened_ naturally. They moved and met each other halfway, lips and hands finding their places. Kagami didn’t remember how they moved to the bedroom, but they definitely did. And the rest was just history as they say.

Kagami shifted under the covers and let out a quiet groan at his (pleasantly) sore muscles and then blushed.

He looked at Kuroko, who was sleeping soundly, curled into a little ball, naked back to Kagami and he felt mesmerized for long moments, before his stomach grumbled.

Kuroko stirred briefly, but didn’t wake up. Kagami, after another moment of very embarrassing staring, finally left the bed.

Kagami tried very hard not to space and burn breakfast, but it was very difficult.

For some reason he just kept getting flashes of last night, and damn didn’t that sound kind of pervy.

Sighing, he turned around with a plate full of toast and almost dropped it when he saw the object of his morning frustrations standing in the doorway, wearing his shirt and blinking blearily.

“Shit! Don’t do that!” Kagami snapped and Kuroko blinked with his big, blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Kagami realized the silence got awkward.

Kuroko dropped his gaze, something he rarely if ever did and quickly shuffled inside. Kagami put the plate on the table, while Kuroko started setting it with whatever products he found in the fridge,

Kagami turned around and faced the stove, the feelings of giddy excitement subsiding suddenly and being replaced with a hollow sort of feeling.

Last night, when Kuroko fell asleep, almost immediately, Kagami stayed up a bit longer, just a few minutes or so, because he couldn’t calm down. He let the smaller boy sleep, while he raked his hand through his messy, blue hair and felt a sudden urge to cry.

His chest was feeling tight and light at the same time, and in the end he let a few tears slip. After that he fell asleep almost immediately.

Now however, the urge to cry, which came back suddenly, was drastically different.

In all fairness, Kagami felt like he messed up. Kuroko was avoiding looking at him, which he almost never did, and the silence was starting to turn uncomfortable. And the flashes kept coming back.

Every time, he wanted to ask Kuroko how did he felt, was he okay, was last night a mistake, maybe they were too hasty and should wait, instead of acting out on their mutual (he hoped) desires, he got stuck with an embarrassing flashback and the words died in his throat.

Kuroko nibbled slowly on a crunchy toast, small bites of his lips and teeth reminded Kagami of how he would press his mouth into Kagami’s jaw line and lower, breathing his name there quietly and making him shiver.

His messy bed head reminded Kagami of when Kuroko’s head hit his pillow, hair spraying briefly like a halo, when Kagami pushed him down. Blue strands tangling into knots when Kuroko writhed and whined when Kagami did something he particularly liked.

His too large for Kuroko shirt, slipping over his shoulder and revealing a decent amount of skin reminded Kagami of how he put his own mouth there, skimmed it over Kuroko’s shoulder, traced his collarbones, grazed his neck discovering which spots would make Kuroko sigh and which would make him moan.

He kept the intrusive thought of whenever Kuroko wore anything under that shirt at that time at bay. Or at least tried.

The silence served to remind Kagami more of the noises Kuroko made. That they were so surprising for Kagami, because he never imagined Kuroko making them and how loud he sounded to Kagami’s ears even if, objectively speaking he wasn’t _that_ loud. How he tried to cover his mouth when he felt embarrassed and how Kagami, feeling suddenly bolder than ever, would pry his hand away and lace their fingers together.

Hell, he couldn’t even look at his _hands_ , because he got flashes of those damn nimble fingers dancing over his skin and making him want to just cave because it was _so good_.

Kuroko kept quiet, playing with the ear of his mug, and Kagami felt hollow again.

Yeah, for him. Was it even good? Was it good only for him? Was Kuroko satisfied? He never said he wasn’t, but that didn’t necessary meant _he was_. Should he ask? Was that acceptable? Would it come off as him being arrogant and fishing for praise of his non-existent skills?

He had _no_ point of reference, it was his first time and he wasn’t a pornography enthusiast. He only vaguely knew what he was doing. He listened and observed and tried to react, but it wasn’t so easy.

On the court, it was Kuroko who always looked at Kagami, listened to him and read his body language so he could react appropriately. Now it was Kagami's turn to do it, and for some reason, being so close, focusing so intently on every cue was...well, kind of exciting to have their positions reversed in such a way. To listen to any change of breathing, to every small sound Kuroko made, to every twitch of his body. He probably made it sound more complex than it really was, because honestly mostly he'd just _ask_. And yeah it was embarrassing, but he had no choice.

He wondered if they did it right.

Kagami remembered how long everything lasted, how much time they spend on every task, but at the same time if felt like it went by so fast.

But he couldn’t really help that he simply enjoyed the feeling of touching Kuroko and of Kuroko touching him.

And well, he couldn’t help that simply getting naked took them so much time, because just the idea made them both pause and stare at each others, face flushed, chest heaving and eyes shiny with excitement.

Kagami thought he read the cues Kuroko gave him well, but now when it was day _, the morning after_ , and they couldn’t hide in each other’s skin or under the guise of the darkness of Kagami’s room, Kagami stopped feeling so sure.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Kuroko’s bare feet brushed his legs.

Kuroko stood up, still not looking at him and took his plate into the sink.

Kagami observed him and soon enough he found the answer to his earlier musing, when his shirt rode up when Kuroko stood on his toes to get something from the top shelf and Kagami saw that Kuroko indeed wore his boxer shorts under.

The _same_ boxer shorts which Kagami took of him last night with his very own hands.

The shirt also revealed a bit more skin and Kagami stared at the dip of Kuroko's spine and the... _curve_ lower, noticing with a surprise that Kuroko had back dimples.

Kagami blushed furiously and turned his gaze to stare at a wall, completely mortified and ashamed of his own thoughts. Would that be a norm now? Would he be unable to look at Kuroko and _not_...remember? That sounded very inconvenient. Was he turning into a sex deviant or something? Would he want to only think about the next time they could be intimate?

That is, as long as Kuroko still wanted to be.

The silence was annoying him and then he startled when he heard the tap being turned on.

Kuroko quietly got to do the dishes, while Kagami was contemplating his new crisis.

That...ticked him off. Yeah sure, Kuroko did some of the chores and helped in making food, but he usually saved doing the dishes as a sort of _thank you for the food_.

Was he also thanking him for the sex in that way? Or was he trying to show him that they were even or something?

Kagami shook his head lightly. No it wasn't that. Kuroko was too considered. It was just awkward because...well...because...neither could probably fathom what would happen _after_.

Kagami had certain expectations about his first time as everyone did probably, but like with a lot of things they were completely challenged when it came to actually well _act_.

And Kuroko had them too, so now that it was actually...done, they had to find their footing in what to do. How to act. To figure out what would come next.

Kagami didn't want this silence to continue, but he didn't know if he should break it, or wait for Kuroko to do it, or what to say even.

Was he supposed to mention last night? Was he _not_ supposed to? Was Kuroko regretting it or not?

Kagami felt a headache coming up, so he simply sighed, stood up and joined Kuroko at the sink.

Kuroko gave him a look when Kagami took a rag and started drying the dishes Kuroko washed. They were still silent, but they did their work meticulously and easily, without missing a beat and Kagami felt his shoulders become less tense.

Kuroko hid all the unfinished food in the fridge while Kagami was putting away the plates.

When Kuroko closed the door and spun around finally addressing him he almost dropped the last of the plates.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah!?" Kagami almost yelled, clutching the damn plate to his chest and his heart beating in is ears. Kuroko looked at him with wide eyes and Kagami forced himself to calm down.

"Yeah?" He asked again, this time calmly and set the plate aside.

Kuroko gauged his reaction for a while longer and it made Kagami fidget. Then he inhaled and finally spoke.

"I...I want to say thank you." Then he blushed and ducked his head a bit. "I'm really happy that...it was you."

Kagami stared at Kuroko, his mouth open in disbelief. When he said nothing, Kuroko continued.

"I hope I was able to do everything properly and-"

Kagami moved before Kuroko could finish his sentence and say something dumb and embarrassing like assuming that he was the only one struggling with feeling inadequate.  He walked up to him in two strides and wrapping his arms around the little idiot, smothering him.

"Dumbass!!" He sputtered, face red and breath accelerated suddenly. "Stop saying like it's one-sided! It's annoying."

"Excuse me?" Kuroko asked confused.

"Look." Kagami said and forced himself to look down at Kuroko. "I'm...happy too you know? Like...really and-" He suddenly found himself at a loss of words. "And...and...I mean it okay?"

Kuroko stared back at him, while Kagami's heart was ramming in his chest, and then he smiled.

"Okay." He said and put his cold feet on Kagami's to make himself taller, while Kagami leaned down.

And the rest continued as usual.

* * *

_an hour earlier_

Kuroko woke up to the smell of bacon and Kagami cursing in the kitchen.

He blinked a few times, and stretched under the covers, feeling his muscles pull. He buried his face in the pillow, but when Kagami's smell assaulted his nostrils and his brain woke up, memories hitting him like a ton of bricks, he blushed and tried to smother himself with the comforter.

Was he supposed to wake up first? Maybe he should this one time. But sleeping in Kagami's loose hold was so pleasant he didn't want to leave.

Maybe he should have asked him to stay in bed longer.

Kuroko groaned internally and hid under the blanket. Now it would be a good time to phase through the mattress.

The sizzling continued from the kitchen and Kuroko smiled, imagining Kagami making them breakfast. He was probably feeling a bit awkward himself and Kuroko felt sympathetic.

There was another curse coming from the kitchen and Kuroko rolled over to laugh into the pillow.

Even if it wasn't perfect...he loved it.

He wanted more mornings like this. 

And he hoped Kagami wanted them too.

**Author's Note:**

> it seems I can't write anything sexual with those two without adding 93843 feelings into the mix and someone's insecurities surfacing uh.


End file.
